


Love Will Always Win

by Sevensmommy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JJ/Hotch 3 part Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau was sitting in her office staring out at the bull pen where she could see her boss and the one man she has never been able to forget Aaron Hotchner was standing talking to Derek Morgan. JJ knew she had been in love with him forever but has never been able to tell him that. First it was cause Hotch was a married man and then it was cause his wife was killed and she didn't think it was a good idea to tell him. Then by the time she was ready to tell him she and Will got together and she was pregnant by him and the felt that she had to try and learn to love him and be with him if for nothing else for her little boy. Now she knew that the time was perfect to tell him but she didn't know how to do so. JJ was so lost in thought that she didn't hear a knock on her door and then hear her name being called by one David Rossi. It wasn't till he was in front of her and moving a hand in front of her face that she realized he was standing there.

"Oh, Rossi, I didn't hear you come in? Did you need something?" JJ asked him blushing that he had caught her daydreaming.

"Well I was going to ask you if we had any new cases but now I see there is differently something on your mind. So Bella want to talk about it?" Rossi asked as he sat down in front of her desk.

JJ didn't know what to say. If he could tell something was on her mind could he tell what or who she was thinking about. Before she could even say anything Rossi beat her to it.

"You know JJ he is in love with you too. He was so lost when you were gone.

The whole team was but Hotch just seemed more lost then the rest of us." Rossi told her.

JJ had a shock look on her face hearing that. Is it possible that Hotch could or would feel the same way about her that she feels for him. Again JJ was so lost in thought she forgot Rossi was in the room. When she snapped out of the thought she realized that Rossi was still there and he had a huge smile on his face.

"I know you two seem to like to hold your feelings back but I think since it is the new year and all that maybe one of you should break that pattern. Don't you?" Rossi asked her.

JJ looks at him and then down at her desk. "I want to Rossi but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I would be crushed if he didn't and it ruined our friendship. I would be able to handle that." JJ told him with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, you will never know unless you try and frankly I don't think he would turn you away and if he does then you don't let him. You fight him on it till you have him worn down and he has to realize you are the one for him." Rossi told her and then he got up and walked around her desk and kissed her on the head and then he left to leave JJ with her thoughts.

When she looked up she saw that Hotch was watching her and wondered what he was thinking about.


	2. part 2

Hotch and Morgan were talking when Morgan noticed that Hotch wasn’t paying attention to him anymore. When he looked up he found that was cause Hotch was too busy starring at JJ and Rossi talking.

“You know she does love you too right?” Morgan asked him.

When Hotch heard this his head snapped back to face Morgan. “What are you talking about Morgan? I am not in love with her. I just don’t want Dave to hurt her. He has a hard time staying with one woman.”

“Sure you don’t Hotch. That is why you can’t keep your eyes or mind off of her this time or any other time. Why don’t you just admit it man? You are in love with JJ and there is nothing wrong with it.” Morgan tells him.

“Look, even if JJ was in love with me or I was in love with her we still couldn’t be together. I am in charge of her and there are rules about that kinda of thing.” Hotch said as if it was suppose to end the talk.

Morgan rule his eyes at that. “Man, don’t give me that. You know as well as I do that if you wanted JJ then you could have her. So listen to me and tell me the truth and what you truly are feeling from your heart and soul. Are you in love with JJ?” Morgan asked Hotch.

Hotch looks at Morgan and then at JJ who is in her office giving Rossi a hug and then back at Morgan. “Yes I am. I want her so much that it kills me to see her with anyone else.” Hotch says.

Morgan nods his head and then they both see Rossi leave JJ’s office and then Morgan turns to Hotch. “Well, Hotch, it looks like this is your chance to go to JJ and tell her just how you feel.”


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K this is the last part and it has some smut in it lol I hope you like it.

JJ was sitting in her office after Rossi left and yet still she was thinking if she should tell Hotch how she felt.

“God, why the fuck does this have to be so hard?” She asked herself.

“Why does what have to be so hard JJ?” Hotch asked her from her door way.

When JJ heard his voice her head shot up fast. “Hotch? What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you JJ.” Hotch told her.

“Oh. Of course. What can I do for you Hotch? JJ asked as she sat back in her chair to make it look like she was nervous or something.

Hotch sat down on the chair in front of her desk and looked at her. “K this is what is on my mind. I think I am falling for you and I really want to be able to take you out when we aren’t working and get to know you better outside of the office. That is if you would like too.” Hotch said in a long breath.

When JJ heard that she couldn’t believe it. “You love me?” JJ asked as she got up and sat in front of her desk which was across from Hotch.

“Yea JJ I do. The question is how do you feel about me?” Hotch asked her.

JJ just leaned into Hotch and kissed him. At first Hotch was shocked but then he saw JJ move closer and closer to him and he closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his. They kissed for what felt like was hours but was most likely only a couple minutes. When the need for air became too much JJ pulled back and then slowly got up from her spot on the desk and moved over to her door and made sure to lock it and then closed all the blinds. Once that was done she turned around to face Hotch and saw him starring at her. JJ holds her hand out for him and he took it and she moves him over to the couch where she pushed back against it and then moved over his body with hers.

When the need to breath become too much for Hotch he pulled back and looked at JJ who had swollen lips from his bruising kisses. “Are you sure JJ?” Hotch asked her with a worried look.

JJ smiles and then nods her head. “I have never been more sure about anything in my life Hotch. I want you.” She tells him which only makes Hotch harder then he ever thought he could be.

Hotch moves off the couch and lays JJ on it and he gets her skirt up her hips and kisses her on the mouth again. While they are kissing he moves his hand down her body till he gets to her to the top of her little bit of thong. When he feels how wet it is he moans into her mouth. He pulls back to look at her. 

“God, you are soaked. Is that all for me?” Hotch asked her with a smirk on his face.

Instead of answering him JJ just pulls his head down to her mouth again. Hotch taking the hint moves his mouth over hers hard and then takes his hand and moves it into her thong and then pushed his finger up into her hard.

JJ lets out a scream which is caught in his mouth. Hotch smirked at that and pushed another finger up into her. He moved both finger in and out of her fast. She just felt the shocks and jolts running in her body. 

Soon Hotch had her so high that she fall fast off the high he had her on. JJ just laid there trying to catch her breath and looked at Hotch.

“Wow! That was so hot.” Hotch told her.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” JJ told him as she pulled him up her body and they started to make love for the first time.


End file.
